


FF15同人－路西斯父子：银色祝福

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: happy birthday Noct!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26188444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Kudos: 1





	FF15同人－路西斯父子：银色祝福

今天是诺克提斯的生日，他收到了许多祝福。  
来自伊格尼斯的，来自学校的，来自王宫里工作的所有人的，还有网络上的路西斯子民的。  
但是父亲不在。  
雷吉斯实在是赶不回来，他有要为这个国家而必须去做的事。  
父亲的礼物已经提前准备好，祝福和道歉也提前传达，电话也打了，但小小的王子脸上的失落还是无法掩饰。  
诺克提斯知道自己不能任性，因为他将来就会站在父亲的位置上为这个国家考虑。他知道父亲的繁忙，也懂得父亲对自己的关爱，所以他努力配合着周围的气氛度过今年的生日，然而看似开心的样子下实则缺失活力的事实是小孩子怎么都没法隐藏的。  
谁都没法说些什么。

“诺克特，现在就要睡了吗？”伊格尼斯不安的询问。  
这个年纪的孩子都有着不可估量的活力，这回主动要求休息的诺克提斯还是很少见的。但伊格尼斯懂他为什么，毕竟因为父亲没有回来，王室在外也有风险，所以诺克提斯很不安。  
他已经忍耐了寂寞和失落整整两天，肯定累了。  
“今天想睡，”诺克提斯显得安静而乖巧，他点点头装作不在乎，实际上他只是不想再在这个特别的日子里继续承受苦恼。  
谁也没法强求一个几岁的孩子逃避不开心。  
“那把这个喝了就去睡吧，”伊格尼斯送上热牛奶，随后望着今天洗漱特别快的诺克提斯抱着父亲送的玩偶上了床，将其生日早早的结束掉。

或许等诺克提斯长大些后，身为王子的他在生日那天会有许多需要担负的事。  
面对媒体，面对社交圈，面对自己未来的形象，面对那些繁琐的安排，面对采访和抉择时的压力。  
但现在对于才几岁的他来讲那些都太遥远遥远。他小小的世界里有的是父亲的爱，周围人的呵护，一个对未来梦幻的期待，被给予的厚望，还有他崇拜的父亲的帅气魔法。  
他期盼的仅仅是个生日的惊喜与陪伴。  
躺在被窝里的小王子辗转反侧，闭上眼试图遗忘今日的遗憾。他搂着玩偶，回忆着今天开心的部分，反复给自己讲从父亲那里听来的故事，告诉自己明日还有更多礼物等着自己拆。  
时钟的指针嗒嗒的往前跑。

屋外走廊上和窗外外细微的骚动让小王子从迷糊的边缘醒来。即使他不清楚是什么事，但对于父亲的期待还是令他第一时间想到了雷吉斯。  
他蹦下床，赤着脚跑到了阳台上，透过栏杆的缝隙往下看。  
宫殿很高，但点着灯的黑夜下，他发现有闪烁着的银色光辉向他接近。  
有那一瞬间，仿若银色的水晶烟花升空绽放，就落在男孩追逐的目光中，在他跟前呈现出奇迹。  
雷吉斯的身影像是从夜晚的空中降落的巨大天使，幻影剑闪烁着水晶的光彩如繁星般萦绕在身边，飞舞旋转着将路西斯的国王送入空中，飘落在自己年幼儿子的跟前。  
这一定是父亲的顽皮，因为诺克提斯可没听说过幻影剑可以这样用。但是为了能在这天结束之前赶到自己的孩子身边，雷吉斯还是“找了捷径”，提早攀上阳台，回到自己孩子的身边。

“爸爸！”  
水晶的光配合着剑影消失，银色熄灭后留下夜晚的月光和因索姆尼亚都市的灯火，衬托出晚风中父子重逢后的片刻宁静。  
国王抱起王子，亲吻男孩的脸颊。  
他的疲倦，担心，愧疚，欣慰，都随着一个小小体温而被融化。  
“回来晚了，抱歉，诺克特，”他祈求儿子的原谅，但也早已享受起这一刻的快乐，仿若他才是得到祝福的那个人。  
“生日快乐。”  
诺克提斯紧紧搂着自己的父亲不撒手，没有哭也没有抱怨，他的心切和开心都融入在手臂纤细的力量上，尽情的撒着娇。  
雷吉斯转身越过阳台往下望，虽然这个高度看不到下面，但他能猜到自己好友和部下们那副无奈又默许的表情。  
于是仍旧身披路西斯王族礼服的王，拖着宛若漆黑夜晚的披风，将蜷缩在单薄睡衣里的爱子带回了房间。他轻轻带上阳台门，拉上薄薄的纱帘，最后落座在柔软的大床边。

“还有时间讲个故事吗？”被送回屋内的小王子满脸期盼，期待能在午夜前被允许醒着，和父亲分享生日的最后时光。  
“今天都听你的，我的小寿星，”雷吉斯坐在了儿子的枕头边，垂眸用手揉着如棉花糖般柔软的黑发。  
“那来给我讲个故事吧！”诺克提斯兴奋地叫着，攥紧了被子。  
他不会在这种时候继续起来胡闹，他知道自己的确该是上床的时间了，而父亲也的确很累。  
可…总能有个例外，不是吗？  
“也是，让我想想…哦，这次的确见到了有趣的事，”雷吉斯笑了起来，口气神神秘秘的，“那么就先从我见到了一只罕见的动物说起吧。猜猜看，我见到了什么？”  
男孩咯咯笑了起来，从被子里露出来的蓝色大眼睛闪烁着光。

故事不长不短，但在十二点前结束了。  
熟睡的小王子脸上挂着幸福的笑容，因为他收到了生日里自己想要的一切。


End file.
